


We're Alone Now

by jealouslovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mute!Louis, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jealouslovers/pseuds/jealouslovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday and they spend the entire day laying in bed. [mute!louis]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Alone Now

It’s Sunday morning and Louis wakes up groggy. He rolls over and sees Harry looking over at him through half-lidded eyes. He tries to be mad at Harry for not waking him up before now, but he can’t.  
  
Harry shimmies over so their bodies are touching and learns down to plant a kiss on Louis’ slightly chapped lips. Louis hums; he thinks he might still be dreaming but he can taste mint and knows that this is reality, something he still has trouble accepting. Because Harry is beautiful, smart, caring and so much better than he’ll ever be, but for some reason Harry’s got himself convinced that Louis is just as perfect.  
  
“Good morning sunshine.” Harry says, rolling over on to his side. He reaches over and grabs hold of two mugs previously placed on the nightstand. “Want tea?” He extends his arm toward Louis; the mug filled three quarters of the way full with his favorite tea in hand. The mug is his favourite; the one with the panda they’d bought on their first trip to the zoo.  
  
Louis blinks a couple of times because his brain is still half asleep and he can’t seem to figure out how Harry has managed to brush his teeth and make tea without waking him up.  
  
Louis takes the warm mug, grasping it with two hands and brings it to his nose, inhaling the bitter scent and enjoying the warm feeling of the steam on his face. He takes a long sip and smiles to himself because he can taste the scoop of sugar and splash of milk, just the way he likes it.  
  
“So I was thinking we could maybe stay in bed for awhile? I got that new book yesterday and maybe we could just lay and read for a bit?” Harry asks, smiling because he knows days spent reading in bed are Louis’ favorite and he thinks he must be the best boyfriend for proposing such an idea.  
  
Louis nods, a grin on his face and reaches to grab his glasses and book off the nightstand. Harry does the same (minus the glasses) and they adjust so both are comfortable, trading pillows and moving the blankets around with smiles on their faces until they both are completely satisfied with the arrangement.  
  
They read in a comfortable silence until Louis looks up over the frame of his black glasses and spots Harry with his brow furrowed and tongue poking out. He can’t help but giggle and learn over to place a quick and sloppy kiss on Harry’s cheek.  
  
Harry looks over at him with mock surprise. “What was that for?” he asks, attempting to be serious but both of them are giggling so he’s not being the best actor.  
  
Louis leans over to the nightstand and grabs one of the many yellow pads of paper they keep around the flat and a blue-inked pen. He scribbles out a short message and hands the pad to Harry, blushing slightly.  
  
 _you look really cute when you read_  
  
Harry reads over the messy words and lets out a choked laugh, quickly dropping his book into his lap and looking right into Louis’ eyes, the faintest sign of a blush on his cheekbones. “So do you” he whispers and winks, gingerly placing a soft hand on Louis’ upper thigh. Louis only flinches a little but he’s smiling so Harry leans over and catches his lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Louis tastes like tea and Harry tastes like toothpaste and they stay like this for a while, just lazily kissing. Eventually they pull apart, the simultaneous rumbling of their stomachs reminding them that it’s probably time to get out of bed and eat something.  
  
It’s almost time for most people to be eating lunch but Harry rolls out of bed and tells Louis he’s going to make them egg on toast.  
  
Louis stays in bed, curled up in the warm blankets, and listens to the sounds of Harry humming along to the radio in the kitchen. He looks out the window and sees the falling snow.  
  
He thinks about how nice it is to wake up next to a warm body and lay pressed against it for hours just listening to the heartbeat and sounds of it breathing.  
  
He thinks about his childhood, about all the people who made fun of him because he was different. He thinks about the people that called him stupid and told him he didn’t deserve to find love. He thinks about how wrong they were.  
  
But most importantly, he thinks about Harry, they only person who’s never treated him any differently. He thinks about how genuinely kind and caring he’s always been, even from the first moment they’d met.  
  
He thinks about how beautiful Harry is with his milky skin, soft hair and perfect teeth. He loves Harry's teeth, loves to run his tongue across them whey they kiss and loves that Harry always shows his teeth when he smiles that special smile, the one that’s just for Louis.  
  
He thinks about the moment he first laid eyes on him. Louis was eighteen and it was his last year at Maxwell’s Summer Camp for special needs kids. Harry was a junior councilor but he spent most of his time in the kitchen helping the cooks prepare the meals.  
  
Louis remembers locking eyes with the boy across the lunchroom, remembers the feeling of butterflies and the shivers that had accompanied them when their eyes first connected. But what Louis remembers most was the pure, non-judgmental kindness he saw in those perfect green eyes many summers ago.  
  
Harry comes back into the bedroom carrying two plates filled with Louis’ favorite breakfast food, garnished with parsley because Harry still hasn’t given up on his dreams to be a chef. Harry sets his own plate on his nightstand and hands Louis his. They sit in comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfast-lunch.  
  
Louis remembers the first time Harry spoke to him. It was two weeks into summer camp and Louis was eating breakfast alone, secluded from the other campers. Louis was too busy staring at his cheesy eggs to notice that Harry had come up to him and was now sitting across the table, staring at him. “Hi I’m Harry. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you sitting alone?” Louis shrugged his shoulders in response and looked down at his food because of course this beautiful boy didn’t know anything about what it felt like to be an outcast and he wasn’t in the mood to explain it to him.  
  
“Why not? Don’t you have any friends here?” Louis looked up from his plate and was surprised to see genuine confusion and concern in the boy’s green eyes so he shook his head, because no, nobody wanted to talk to the dumb boy with glasses and stupid vocal cords that didn’t work right.  
  
“Well, you do now!” Harry exclaimed almost too loudly and Louis couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. From that moment on they had truly become best friends.  
  
Louis is shaken from his thoughts by a large hand on his shoulder. “Penny for your thoughts?” Louis smiles and reaches for his pad of paper, handing Harry the note when he’s finished writing.  
  
 _just remembering the day we met_  
  
Harry reads it over carefully and beams at Louis. “Probably the best day of my life if I'm being honest.” Louis brings his arm up to his face, attempting to mask his huge grin with the sleeve of his oversized jumper but Harry is faster. He reaches over and grabs Louis' hand, intertwining their fingers.  
  
Harry hums and whispers, “Remember that time when Sam ran the golf cart into the lake because he was trying to show off to Katie?” They both laugh because yeah they remember, how could anyone forget? Sam had been talking about Katie all summer and when he finally got up the nerve to ask her out, he ended up embarrassing himself. Louis scribbles something onto the pad and passes it to Harry.  
  
 _remember the first time we kissed_  
  
Harry reads it and grins. “Ah, how could I forget? Remember how cold it was? You were literally shaking and I felt so bad because I wanted you to be comfortable around me but I didn’t know what to do. So I thought of a different way to get you warmed up.” Harry winks causing Louis to blush.  
  
Louis remembers it clearly. The two of them were the only ones left after the annual bonfire. They were sitting next to each other on a wooden log with a respectable distance between them. Louis had forgotten to bring his coat so he was feeling quite cold. He didn’t realized he was shivering until Harry cooed beside him and pulled off his jacket, placing it on Louis’ shoulders, not allowing him to protest. He left his arm draped over his shoulders and Louis suddenly felt a lot warmer.  
  
They stayed like that for a while in complete silence; Harry watched the embers while Louis watched the stars. Harry eventually coughed and cleared his throat. “Hey Lou?” Louis looked up at him and nodded to signify Harry that it was okay to continue. “Can-Can I kiss you?” he spoke barley above a whisper. Louis’ breath hitched in his throat but he nodded slowly. Harry learned in aggravatingly slow. Louis couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked, the slight light from the barely burning flames providing a warm glow around him.  
  
Louis is shaken from his thoughts yet again, but this time by the warm feeling of Harry's lips on his hand. They smile at each other and Louis moves his body so he is laying on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
They spend the rest of the day curled in each other’s arms, remembering that blissful summer years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what this is but apparently i wrote it


End file.
